Power transmissions incorporating planetary gear arrangements utilize fluid-operated torque-transmitting mechanisms, such as clutches and brakes. In a majority of the transmissions, the clutch mechanisms include a rotating clutch apply piston, which is subjected to centrifugal forces from the oil within the apply chamber. The oil supplied to the clutch piston is generally controlled by a regulator valve which limits the apply pressure to the clutch. In some instances, the clutch regulator valve has a governor pressure or speed sensitive pressure applied thereto in an attempt to compensate for some of the centrifugal pressure development within the clutch apply chamber. As the clutch rotates more rapidly, the apply pressure increases within the apply chamber, thereby increasing the apply force to the clutch, which is often not desirable.